Lidded integrated circuit packages (“lidded IC packages”) are often used with semiconductor dies and/or printed circuit boards (“PC boards”) that generate significant amounts of heat. A typical lidded IC package includes a semiconductor die mounted on an electrical connection substrate. A lid, made from a conductive material is mounted on the substrate on the same side as the die. The lid completely encloses the semiconductor die, which is positioned beneath it. A thermal interface material such as silicone or epoxy is positioned between the die and the lid. The thermal interface material facilitates heat flow between the semiconductor die and the lid. A heat sink is typically mounted on the upper surface of the lid to receive and disperse heat from the lid.
Currently most lids are made of nickel coated copper. The nickel layer is, in turn, coated with a silicon oxide material applied by physical vapor deposition. Physical vapor deposition typically uses evaporation or sputtering techniques to apply a silicon dioxide coating by condensation of vapors in a vacuum resulting in adhesion between the deposited atoms and atoms of the nickel layer. The silicon oxide layer of the lid interfaces with the thermal interface material that is applied to it.